


Their First Time

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: The Acrobat and The Mercenary [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Blockbuster (mentioned), Catalina Flores sorta, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dubious Consent, First Time Together, M/M, Minor Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson, Mirakuru Slade Wilson, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23207089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: Dick hadn't expected a fight on the rooftop to lead to a night in bed with Deathstroke The Consensual Terminator
Series: The Acrobat and The Mercenary [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1323779
Comments: 8
Kudos: 304





	Their First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind that Dick is eighteen and the age of consent.
> 
> Although Slade is sixty-three.
> 
> Also, Blockbuster is mentioned in this in order to help situation when in this universe he and Slade began sleeping together and then when the disaster with Catalina happened

Nightwing groaned when he hit the ground, rolling a few feet before coming to a stop, taking a short moment to breathe before forcing himself to his hands and knees, glaring at the mercenary who walked calmly towards him.

Deathstroke was  _ playing _ with him.

“You’re off your game tonight, little bird,” Deathstroke commented, at least having a small enough shred of decency to stand back until Nightwing was on his feet. “By this point in the fight, you would have attempted a move that was, while frankly  _ stupid _ in hindsight, made to attempt to catch me off guard.”

A wild thought popped into Nightwing’s head to just jerk forward and  _ kiss _ Deathstroke because if there was anything he wasn’t expecting, there was no way he could be expecting that.

_ He’d probably stab or shoot you.  _ Nightwing reminded himself as he took his time getting to his feet.

“You’re stalling,” Deathstroke pointed out. He didn’t sound irritated though. Mostly amused. The entire fight to this point had been a fucking  _ game _ to him.

_ True but he also just said two months ago that he won’t go above seriously harming me.  _ Nightwing mused as he straightened up and turned to face Deathstroke.  _ He won’t kill me. _

_ Worth a shot. _

So Nightwing stood and (in a probably stupid move that would have gotten him a lecture from Bruce about disarming yourself around dangerous mercenaries), sheathed his escrima sticks back into their holsters on his back.

“You have a death wish?” Deathstroke asked, smirking.

“Don’t we all?” Nightwing returned cheekily before pushing himself onto his toes to kiss the mercenary.

He did not expect Deathstroke to kiss back.

“Like I said, little bird,” Deathstroke whispered, a gleam in his eyes after they’d broken the kiss. “There’s nothing you can do to catch me off guard.”

Nightwing blinked at him. “What?” he finally asked.

“Don’t tell me,” Deathstroke drawled in a mocking tone. “That you kissed me without any plan afterwards.”

That’s exactly what Nightwing had done but instead he scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

“You’re ridiculous.”

“I don’t kiss lethal mercenaries without a plan.”

_ That’s fair. _ “I didn’t see you pushing me away.”  _ Good idea, Dick, fantastic. Piss him off, that’s terrific. _

He was surprised when Slade barked out a laugh. “Tell you what, kid,” he said, grinning. “You spend one night with me and I’ll pack up and leave Bludhaven.”

Nightwing blinked, the gears in his head turning quickly. “You’ll abandon your contract?” he asked, suspicious.

“Yes.”

Nightwing narrowed his eyes. “So let me get this straight,” he said slowly. “I have sex with you and you’ll leave Bludhaven and not finish the contract.”

“Accidents happen,” Slade replied, shrugging. “It wouldn’t be the first time I’ve ‘lost’ a target. Of course, consent is important. If you don’t want to, that’s fine. But I will fulfill my contract.”

Nightwing stared. “You’re asking if I consent?”

“Of course.” Slade’s smile was just a bit softer. “I’m a mercenary, Nightwing, not a monster. I have standards and morals and lines I won’t cross. They’re just not as clear cut as yours.”

“Right.”

“So?” Slade asked, gentle smile returning to the all familiar leer as he held out his hand. “Will you join me in my bed?” he didn’t give Nightwing a chance to reply before he leaned forward and whispered, “Or would daddy not approve?”

Nightwing sneered, giving Slade’s chest a shove. “I’m not a coward.”

Taking that as the yes it was, Slade leaned back and replied, “I never said you were.” before making a sweeping motion with his arm towards the edge of the rooftop. “Shall we?”

………………………………….

“Don’t tell me you’re getting shy now,” Slade teased, the two of them in his bedroom in his safehouse, Slade having already stripped down while Dick had only taken his gloves and mask off.

“I need proof first,” Dick demanded, crossing his arms over his chest. “That you’ll leave Bludhaven and abandon your contract.”

“Is my word not enough?”

It was, actually. Slade’s morals were sketchy at best but if there was one thing you could trust was his word. If he said he would or wouldn’t do something, you could trust that he was telling the truth.

Dick swallowed thickly. “It’s not proof.”

Slade chuckled. “How do you want me to prove it?” Dick had no idea. Slade must have known because he grinned before saying, “Tell you what. I’ll leave the room to let you get undressed and prepped. I’ll go out to get my tablet and inform my client that the target suspected there was a hit put out on him and I lost him.”

“That’s lying.”

“Isn't your whole life a lie?” Slade turned and left before Dick could answer.

…………………………………

“Have you even been with a man, Grayson?”

Dick glared at him where he was seated bare on the bed, staring up at Slade who was standing at the foot of the bed, towering over him and reminding Dick of just who was stronger in this situation.

“Have you?” Dick fired back.

Slade barked a laugh. “Perhaps.”

Dick pressed his lips together and Slade, surprisingly, calmed. “You’re scared.”

“Of course not.”

“You don’t have to do this.”

Dick forced himself to take a careful breath. “You already upheld your end of the bargain,” he began. “Therefore, I should uphold mine.”

“I’m sure I can think of another way for you to repay me instead of this.”

“Well, clearly this was what I was after when I kissed you,” Dick drawled, feeling a bit of his confidence return as well as slight arousal.

_ Of course you’re attracted to the idea of having sex with a mercenary. _

_ Of course. _

“As much as I’m enjoying the jokes,” Slade drawled. “I need the truth.”

Dick rolled his eyes, letting his legs fall open sensually as he replied, “Yes, I’ve slept with men before.”

“Well then,” Slade murmured as he slowly crawled onto bed. “I don’t have to worry about being gentle, do I?”

Dick grinned.

***Author note: Lube and condoms were used : )**

**Stay safe when sleeping with mercenaries, kiddos**

………………………..

“Not staying for coffee?” Slade asked without looking up from his tablet when Nightwing walked into the kitchen the next morning, already back in his suit and placing his mask back on his face.

“Don’t have time,” Nightwing replied, securing his escrima sticks in the holster on his back. “I have to meet with someone in a few minutes.”

Slade hummed, listening to Nightwing move across the living room towards the widnow before calling out,

“Last night changes nothing, do you understand?”

Nightwing paused before laughing softly, shaking his head as Slade stood and came out to the livng room to find the vigilante grinning.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

“And kid?”

“Yeah?”

“Deal with Blockbuster,” Slade demanded, crossing his arms over his chest. “Soon, preferably.”

Nightwing’s smile grew. “Aw, Slade, do you  _ care _ ?”

“No.” Slade’s reply was blunt. “He’s just bad for business.”

Nightwing rolled his eyes under his mask. “Yeah, will do.”

He slipped out onto the fire escape, firing his grapple towards the rooftop of the opposing building. Slade stepped out as well, frowning just slightly at the sight of another vigilante in black and orange meeting Nightwing on top of the roof.

And though he wouldn’t know why for another years, he couldn’t shake the sense of uneasy that the woman being near Nightwing brought him.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts


End file.
